crackedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
Star Wars is a multimedia franchise created by George Lucas. It began with the release of the original Star Wars in 1977 and has spun-off into sequel films, television shows, books, comics and video games. Star Wars was first parodied in Cracked No. 146 appearing on the cover and in the story "Star-Warz". The series would become a perrenial subject for Cracked. Appearances Episode parodies *''Episode IV - A New Hope'' - "Star-Warz" (Cracked No. 146) *''Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back'' - "The Empire Strikes Out" (Cracked No. 173) *''Episode VI - Return of the Jedi'' - "Returns of the Jed Eye" (Cracked No. 199) *''Episode I - The Phantom Menace'' - "Snore Wars - Epic-Dud I - The Phantom Cuteness" (Cracked No. 338) *''Episode II - Attack of the Clones'' - (Cracked No. 358) ''NOTE: The original Cracked had ceased publication by the time of 2005's Revenge of the Sith. Other Appearances *"Star Wars II" (Cracked No. 147) *''Cracked No. 148'' *''Cracked No. 149'' *"A Close Encounter with the Star Warz Gang" (Cracked No. 152) *"The Greatest Sequel Ever Made" (Cracked No. 155) *''Cracked No. 174'' *"Cracked Interviews Star Warts Creator George Lucre" *"Spies + Sabs Hit the Star Wars Bar" (Cracked No. 316) *"A Cracked Behind-the-Scenes look at The Phantom Menace" (Cracked No. 336) *"Tatooine Suns" (Cracked No. 336) *"VH1 presents Before They Were Star Wars Stars!" (Cracked No. 336) Cameos *"Chatterbox Weekly" *Cover to Cracked No. 213 Galleries Characters ChewieNightmare.jpg|Chewbacca by John Severin Fonzie Leia.jpg|Princess Leia by John Severin Darth Maul.jpg|Darth Maul by John Severin Covers Cracked_No_146.jpg|''Cracked No. 146'' by John Severin Cracked_No_148.jpg|''Cracked No. 148'' by John Severin Cracked_No_149.jpg|''Cracked No. 149'' by John Severin Cracked_No_152.jpg|''Cracked No. 152'' by John Severin Cracked_No_155.jpg|''Cracked No. 155'' by John Severin Cracked_No_173.jpg|''Cracked No. 173'' by John Severin Cracked_No_174.jpg|''Cracked No. 174'' by John Severin Cracked_No_199.jpg|''Cracked No. 199'' by John Severin Cracked_No_213.jpg|''Cracked No. 213'' Cracked_No_336.jpg|''Cracked No. 336'' by John Severin Cracked_No_358.jpg|''Cracked No. 358'' Biggest Greatest 15.jpg|''Biggest Greatest Cracked No. 15'' by S.B. Whitehead Collectors Edition 24.jpg|''Cracked Collectors Edition No. 24'' Collectors Edition 119.jpg|''Cracked Collectors Edition No. 119'' Collectors Edition 121.jpg|''Cracked Collectors Edition No. 121'' Monster Party 3.jpg|''Cracked Monster Party No. 3'' by John Severin Monster Party 36.jpg|''Cracked Monster Party No. 36'' Monster Party 44.jpg|''Cracked Monster Party No. 44'' Giant 26.jpg|''Giant Cracked No. 26'' by John Severin Giant 43.jpg|''Giant Cracked No. 43'' by John Severin King-Sized 18.jpg|''King-Sized Cracked No. 18'' by John Severin Super Cracked 14.jpg|''Super Cracked No. 14'' by John Severin Super 2.jpg|''Super Cracked Vol. 2 No. 2'' Pancada 10.jpg|''Pancada 10'' by Carlos Gomes de Freitas II British RP 8.jpg|''Cracked British Edition Vol. 2 No. 8'' by John Severin Kaputt Nr 39.jpg|''Kaputt Nr. 39'' Kaputt Nr 41.jpg|''Kaputt Nr. 41'' Kaputt Nr 42.jpg|''Kaputt Nr. 42'' Kaputt Nr 48.jpg|''Kaputt Nr. 48'' Kaputt Nr 49.jpg|''Kaputt Nr. 49'' Kaputt Nr 72.jpg|''Kaputt Nr. 72'' Neue Kaputt 1.jpg|''Das Neue Kaputt Nr. 1'' Neue Kaputt 2.jpg|''Das Neue Kaputt Nr. 2'' Neue Kaputt 5.jpg|''Das Neue Kaputt Nr. 5'' Kaputt-Nonsens 3.jpg|''Kaputt-Nonsens Nr. 3'' Total Kaputt 12.jpg|''Total Kaputt Nr. 12'' Panic Nr 6.jpg|''Panic Nr. 6'' Spezial 1.jpg|''Panic Spezial Nr. 1'' Stupid Nr 7.jpg|''Stupid Nr. 7'' Stupid Nr 9.jpg|''Stupid Nr. 9'' Stupid Nr 10-11.jpg|''Stupid Nr. 10/11'' Articles Title pages shown, which are not necessarily the first page of the article. Star-Warz.jpg|''Star-Warz'' by John Severin The Empire Strikes Out.jpg|''The Empire Strikes Out'' by John Severin Returns of the Jed Eye.jpg|''Returns of the Jed Eye'' by John Severin Snore Wars - Epic-Dud I - The Phantom Cuteness.jpg|''Snore Wars: Epic-Dud I - The Phantom Cuteness'' by John Severin Star Warz II.jpg|''Star Warz II'' by John Severin The Six Billion Dollar Man vs Dark Badar.jpg|''The Six Billion Dollar Man vs. Dark Badar'' by John Severin If The Characters Of Star Wars Appeared In Other Movies and TV Shows.jpg|''If the Characters of Star Wars Appeared in Other Movies and TV Shows'' by John Severin Cy-Threepiu & Arty-Ditto - A Souvenir Photo Album of Their Visit to Earth.jpg|''Cy-Threepiu & Arty-Ditto - A Souvenir Photo Album of Their Visit to Earth'' by Howard Nostrand A Close Encounter with the Star Warz Gang.jpg|''A Close Encounter with the Star Warz Gang'' by John Severin The Greatest Sequel Ever Made.jpg|"The Greatest Sequel Ever Made" by John Severin Exploiting the Star Wars Figures to Their Fullest.jpg|"Exploiting the Star Wars Figures to Their Fullest" by John Severin Cracked_Interviews_Star_Warts_Creator_George_Lucre.jpg|''Cracked Interviews Star Warts Creator George Lucre'' by John Severin Tae-Boba.jpg|"Tae-Boba" May the Mustache Be With You.jpg|"May the Mustache be With You" Posters Image:Star Bar poster.jpg|"Star Bar" poster by John Severin. From Cracked No. 148. Image:Empire Poster.jpg|"Empire" poster by John Severin. From Cracked No. 173. Category:Star Wars Category:Franchises